


El Güero

by tae200243



Series: Brio Inlove [5]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae200243/pseuds/tae200243
Summary: El Güero (En vivo): Marca MP
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Brio Inlove [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752733
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	El Güero

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t speak Spanish I just like good music. Ask me Arabic and I got you though.😂

Beth enjoyed Rio’s family. His mother, Gloria, had welcomed her with open arms. Teaching her how to function in the mega family they had. She loved Kenny, Danny, and Emma as her own. Gloria Peña had a soft spot for Kenny. “Just like my little boy.” She’d say. Beth like to disagree, saying Emma was just like him. The little girl was very moody if she didn’t eat, just like Rio.

Rio’s sister Ava was the total opposite. When Beth first met the young girl, she was 18, going through her I’m an adult phase now. She had told Beth once that she only wanted Rio for his money. Sighting the kids as Beth’s way of controlling her brother. Rio made sure to straighten the young woman up immediately. 

______

_ Rio and Mick stood at the karaoke table looking for a song. Beth looked on smiling. Rio had Emma on his hip and the boys were in the kitchen helping his mom. Abuela she had told the boys to call her. Beth grabbed her beer and sat at a table in back near a shady tree. _

_ Rio and Mick had picked a song. The deep bass began followed by a smooth acoustic guitar. Beth watched on as Rio swayed with Emma mic in his other hand. _

_ “Yo no soy lucido, mucho menos presumido  _ _ Pero sí me doy a respetar  _ _ A los envidiosos vieran cómo los detesto  _ _Porque nomás hablan por hablar”_

_Beth watched the smile on his face as he sang to Emma. She didn’t notice his sister come up beside her._

_“You know you’re the first with kids he’s ever brought around.”_

_Beth turned to her, confusion coloring her face “What?”_

_“I said, you’re the first woman with kids Chris has brought home. Three of them at that.” Ava said with an eye roll._

_“Oh. Ok.” Beth said going back to watching Rio and Emma._

_“ I would hope you’re not using my brother. He doesn’t need that in his life and using your kids to get to him is fucked up.”_

_“ What are you talking about. I would never use him. I love him.” Beth said._

_“That what they all say.” Ava said before getting up and walking back in the house._

_“Todo gracias al señor de arriba que me cuida_ _Y me protege todo el tiempo del mal_ _Por el valle ruleteando, en mi carro ando zumbando_ _El güero, se oye mentar”_

_Rio sang the last line at the top of his lungs as he threw Emma in the air catching her. He left the make shift stage, making his way to Beth. He sat Emma down. “Aye mini me go find your brothers.”_

_Emma took off cackling. Beth felt tears gather in her eyes, she quickly swiped at them. Rio finally turned his attention to her. “Hey, baby. What happened, why you cryin?”_

_Beth shook her head. She was a 30 year old woman and let a kid make her cry. “I’m not.”_

_“I don’t believe you. Come on tell me what’s wrong.”_

_She sighed, “You- you know I’m not with you for money right.”_

_“Uh yea. Where this coming from mami?”_

_“Nowhere. I just don’t want you to think I expect you to be dad to my kids.”_

_Shocked Rio angled his body to hers. “Aight, what are you talkin about? Those are my kids too. You tryin to leave me or something?”_

_Beth didn’t respond._

_“Elizabeth” he said sternly “imma ask again what is goin on.”_

_Beth knew that tone. He only used it when he needed to control his anger. It had never been directed to her but she had heard his phone calls sometimes. “It’s- your fam- Ava thinks I’m with you for money and I’m not. Rio I -“_

_He cut her words short as he stood. She could feel the anger radiating from his body. He took off towards the house. “Ava!” He yelled._

___________

Since then, Ava had come around. Beth has no idea what he said to her but that day was a big shift in her attitude. 

“Hey Beth. Chris said he needs more seasoning.” Ava said as she came through the back door.

“Uh, I already put it out there.”

“Yeah well, my brother’s slow” she laughed, “Need help?”

“No I’m good.”

“Ok. In that case I’m going to get my littlest friend.” Ava headed out the kitchen to the living room “Danny-O! Come on tiá is waiting on ya man.”

Beth smiled. Since that day years ago, Danny had become her favorite person. Often she called the kids friend but Danny was her littlest bestest friend. Danny would follow with “and you can only have one bestest friend Mama.”

Rio came through the back door wrapping his hands around Beth as she stood at the sink. “How y’all feelin mama?”

“Mm good. One of them is kicking hard and I’m sure it’s your daughter.”

He smiled. “Hija be careful with mommy.” He came eye level with her belly, placing a kiss to it. Music softly playing he sang along to her belly.

“Todo gracias al señor de arriba que me cuida Y me protege todo el tiempo del mal”

**Author's Note:**

> Ava and Danny’s relationship is a direct relationship to my baby cousin and me. We even have sleepovers. Pisses my girlfriend off but he’s my bestest, littlest friend.


End file.
